Sometimes fun things can suddenly change
by Babsbabet
Summary: Merry and Pippin go swimming, but it ends otherwise then they expected. Pip is 7 D Isn't that cute?
1. Chapter 1

-Hiya! Well I think I'll start on a little story with Pippin and Merry. =D Pip is 7 aww....*huggles little pippin* That would be the cutest thing ever, having a little pip running around, getting in trouble all the time =P Anyway, Pippin will get in some trouble here, he gets separated from Merry in the story and well..not going to tell you more! Just read! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pippin, Merry, Hobbits or anything Tolkien related, only the story! *starts crying* -

--------

'Sometimes fun things can suddenly change'

It was a summer day and the sun was high up in the sky. It was hot and Merry had decided that he would go swimming, but it wouldn't be fun without little Pip, would it? He went out to search for his cousin and succeeded within 30 minutes. The little hobbit was enjoying the summer day and was playing outside.

Merry walked over smiling, he waited several minutes while he looked at Pippin who didn't noticed him.

"Heya, Pip! Having fun?" Merry shouted.

Pippin turned around and saw his older cousin standing there. He flung himself into his arms.

"Merry!!! I was hoping you would come!" Said Pippin while he hugged his cousin.

Merry laughed and ruffled Pippins hair. He then kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.

"What say I give you some swimming lessons?" Merry said. Pippins eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Would you do that? That would be great!" Pippin replied and he hugged Merry again.

"Well, you ought to know how to swim!" Merry said and picked up his cousin. Pippin became very excited and looked around. He asked lots of questions like "Where are we going to swim?" and "Is the water really cold?" but Merry answered them all with a smile. After a while they reached the Brandywine and Merry putted the little one down. Within several Minutes they were undressed and Merry launched himself into the water. But Pippin stayed on shore, moving his feet slightly unconformable, until Merry's head came out of the water again.

"Okay Pip come on, get in the water. I won't let you drown!" Merry said and pushed himself on shore. Pippin looked from Merry to the water and back. Merry smiled.

"Come over here." He said and Pippin walked to him, Merry picked up his cousin. "Now, you can still stand there. And there." Merry pointed to some spots in the water. "But there you can't." Merry said and looked back at Pippin. "Now, if you stay on the spots where you can stand, it will be a lot easier."

Pippin nodded and slowly got in the water, his head just some inches above it. Merry told him what to do, and they spent the day laughing and for Pippins case, trying to swim. When the sun got low in the sky, Merry got out of the water.

"I think it's time to get out, Pip!" He said and grabbed their clothes. Pippin looked disappointed but didn't object. With a little help of Merry he too found himself back on land. When they were dry enough they got into their clothes and followed the river, in the direction of home. Although they didn't feel like going home so early.

"Merry? I'm hungry!" Pippin said and grabbed his cousins hand. Merry looked around and saw a bush of berries not that far away. 

"Look Pippin, Berries!" He said and pointed at the bush. Pippin smiled and ran to it, closely followed by Merry. Pippin grabbed a handful of the fruit and tried to stuff them in his mouth all at once. It was amazingly how much there could disappear in that little mouth of his. 

"they'avre realv goovd!" Pippin said with his mouth full of berries. Merry laughed. "Easy Pip! We have enough time!" He said while grabbing some berries himself. Merry tried to throw them in the air and catch them with his mouth. Pippin giggled when this didn't succeeded as good as Merry would have wanted to. 

"Pippin, You are not laughing at me are you?" Merry said glaring at Pippin, but couldn't do this for long and burst out in laughter. They spent quite some time eating berries, until Pippin had enough (what was quite rarely) and continued they're walk. The sun was almost completely under, coloring the sky in pink,red and orange. They had to cross the river, but it was quite a trip until they would reach the bridge. Pippin didn't feel like walking that much, so when he saw several large and smaller stones lying in the water he grabbed his change.

"Merry, why don't we cross here? We could use those stones!" Pippin said and pointed into the water. Merry looked at the stones and had his doubts.

"I don't know Pip, it can be dangerous.." He replied and sighed. Pippin let go of his hand. "No it isn't, look!" and before Merry could say anything Pippin jumped on the first stone, soon to be followed by another and another.

"See, it's easy!" Pippin shouted and jumped from stone to stone.

"Pip! I don't think that's a good idea! Come back right now!" Merry cried.

Pippins smile only became bigger and he turned around in the middle of the river. "Don't be scared Merry! Come on!" He shouted and jumped further. But suddenly he slipped, lost his balance and fell. "PIPPIN!!!" Merry yelled and Pippin could only feel a sharp pain in his head, before everything went black.

Merry saw Pippin hit the stone and disappear in the water. He ran to the edge of the river. "PIPPIN!!!!!" He yelled again, but he didn't see the 7 year old anywhere. He ran up and down and yelled Pippins name again, while searching in the water. "Oh no, no, no,no!" He whispered and he didn't realized he was crying. 

------

Okay end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed...ehm...well...enjoyed? You will probably hate me because I stopped there, hehehe. Well, don't worry, I'll be updating soon (I think) -


	2. Chapter 2

-Hiya, yes it's time for.....chapter 2! =D Don't hate me because I left it there =P I said I would update soon! okay, here it comes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pippin, Merry, Sam or anything else Tolkien related. *runs away, crying*

Everything is going to be alright 

The little body was cold..he was not breathing. There was a wound on his head and it was bleeding. Merry dragged Pippin on land. "Oh please, Pippin, please, please, please. Don't do this!" Merry whispered trough his tears and he grabbed the little ones arm. No heartbeat. Merry desperately looked around. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" He screamed and looked back at his cousin. "Come on Pip...please.." He whispered and held him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

There were white flashes before his eyes, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He realizes he was coughing up water, and he desperately tried to get some air. He continued to cough and choke and he brought up more water. He could finally take a deep breath, and his head hurted real bad. Slowly he opened his eyes and shivered, everything was blurry. 

"Pip? Pippin?" Merry whispered and his younger cousin finally opened his eyes. "Pip, can you hear me?" Merry asked. Pippins eyes looked at Merry's but they didn't really saw him. The seven year old coughed again, and pain was written on his face. "Pippin, look at me, Pip." Merry said and suddenly Pippin looked back at Merry. "M...Merry?" Pippin whispered but he then closed his eyes again. Merry smiled, still crying. 

"Hullo Pip.." He said. "Let's get you out of here." And with that Merry picked up his little cousin and began to sprint to the nearest Hobbithome, as luck would have it, it was the old Gaffers house. Pippin mumbled something but then slipped back into oblivion.

"Sam! SAM!" Merry yelled when he reached the hobbithole, and soon enough the door opened. "What is all this yelling for?" Sam asked but when he saw Merry's face and then Pippin, he stepped away. Merry walked in and placed Pippin on the table. Sam followed Merry. "Hurry, get some dry clothes or anything. We must get him warm. And get some hot water with a little towel too, we have to treat this wound." Merry said and started stripping off Pippin's wet ones. Sam thought it would be better to ask questions later and went to get some clothes and the other things.

Some time later, Pippin was laying in a warm bed with clean dry clothes. His wound had been treated. Merry was too busy with caring for Pippin that he didn't do anything about his own wet clothes, and he didn't realized he was shivering.

"I think we better get you in some warm clothes too." Sam said when he observed Merry. Merry sighed and nodded. And within a view minutes he was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. A blanket was surrounding him. And he was holding a hot cup of something that you could call chocolate milk. Sam was sitting in the chair facing his.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked and took a sip of his milk. Merry looked up and sighed. ".....Well, I was teaching Pip how to swim, and we had lots of fun. He was doing quite good. When evening was beginning to fall I suggested that we should be heading home. I think Pippin didn't want to walk all that way to the bridge and when he saw a formation of stones in the water he suggested we should cross the river there. Before I could say something he jumped from stone to stone, I said that I didn't think it was a good idea, but he didn't listened. He slipped and fell, he hitted a stone with his head. I couldn't find him in the water, but suddenly I saw a flash of his scarf. I jumped in the water and dragged him onto the land..." Merry said and sighed again. "...He wasn't breathing, Sam. I was so scared..." Merry whispered and looked at Sam. "I couldn't stop thinking it was all my fault....I finally managed to get some sort of live in him again. he started coughing up water, and didn't seem to recognize me the first time." Merry stared into the fire. "It's okay now, Merry. It's okay." Sam said and he looked into his cup that was now empty. He got up and re-filled his cup. 

They talked for quite some time but then Sam insisted that Merry got some sleep. There was no point in arguing this so Merry agreed. But before he went to bed he said down next to Pippin, who seemed to be peacefully asleep. Merry smiled. He places a kiss on his forehead and got up. "Don't do something like that ever again!" He whispered and went to his bed.

-Chapter 2 finished yaaaay! Hope you like it, Chapter 3 will come soon (if I get inspiration) -babet- 


	3. Chapter 3

Wieeejj...Chapter 3 is up! You didn't have to wait long, did you? Be glad, I have tons of homework and I have made some times for this! Now, feel special =P I hope you enjoy!!!!!!

disclaimer: I don't own Pippin, Merry or anything else Tolkien related....to bad

'Don't worry' 

Sam did not go to bed that night, he walked from room to room, checking on Merry and Pippin. But finally he slipped into a sleep without dreams while he was sitting in a chair next to Pippin. A view hours later the sun was shining merrily trough the window, down to where Pippin was laying. The little one stirred and mumbled some words. Suddenly he leapt up with a cry. Sam almost fell out of his chair. He looked around and saw Pippin crying and shuddering. He immediately got up and hugged Pippin, trying to comfort him. 

"Shh..shh...It's okay..You're fine." He mumbled and blamed himself for falling asleep. But Pippin didn't seem to understand. He tried to get up and looked around frightened. 

"Merry! M..Merry.." He cried and struggled. By this time his cousin had heard his screaming. 

"He's okay, Pip. He's fine.." Sam tried to make clear, but Pippin didn't listened. Merry immediately got up and walked to Pippin's room. 

"Pippin, it's okay. I'm here, don't worry." He said while he sat down on the bed, leaving Sam standing next to him. His younger cousin grabbed Merry and mumbled something. It looked like he was reassured and a minute later he was asleep again. Merry turned around at Sam and smiled. 

"Could you do something, Sam?" Merry said "I know for certain his mom and dad are worried sick about him.."

Sam understood what Merry was trying to say. "I'll go and tell them, now." He said. "I'll ask Mr. Frodo if he can come while I'm gone, It's not good for ya to stay alone, if ya know what I mean." Merry smiled "Okay, Sam. I understand, thank you." Sam smiled and got up to get some stuff for the journey.

He left about half an hour later. Merry was sure Pippin's family would be really glad to know Pippin was save, but still...He was worried about Pippin, the child had been like ice before they finally reached Sam, he could get sick. He didn't know if Pippin would survive that.

Suddenly the front door opened and Merry looked up out of his pondering. Frodo appeared in the doorway. He saw Merry sitting in the corner and Pippin in the bed, he smiled. 

"Sam told me everything, how is he doing?" Frodo asked and walked over. Merry looked back at Pippin and waited before he answered. 

"He awoke about an hour ago, but not for long. He did not wake after that." He said and looked at Frodo again. Frodo nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Sam told me you did not have your breakfast, what do you want? Eggs?" He asked over his shoulder and before Merry had answered he grabbed a pan and eggs. 

"No thanks, I don't feel like eating right now." Merry mumbled.

"Sure you do, you have to eat something." Frodo answered and like that settled it, he began to make two omelets. Soon enough the room was filled with a lovely smell of eggs and lots of different spices and Merry realized he was hungry after all. Frodo got the omelets on two plates and placed them on the table. 

"Come Merry, Second breakfast is ready" Frodo laughed and Merry came out of the room quickly and sat down next to his cousin. After the first three bites Merry looked up at Frodo.

"Thisw is delicwious! What's inw itw?" He asked and stuffed more omelet in his mouth. Frodo had observed Merry eating and laughed.

"Aaah...that's my little secret." He said and winked. Merry looked disappointed but then he decided he rater eat his omelet first, then arguing with him. Both Hobbits were to busy eating so they didn't talk much, but not long after that Merry had finished eating and sat back.

"That was the most delicious omelet I ever ate." He said and patted his belly. Frodo smiled.

"I knew you would like it." He answered. He got up, grabbed the plates and walked back to the kitchen. 

"Thank you, Frodo." Merry said and got up too. Frodo turned around.

"And how are you?" He asked and looked into Merry's eyes. Merry shrugged. "I'm okay...but I'm worried about Pip. What if he gets ill?" He said and his eyes flashed to Pippins room for a second. 

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Frodo answered and sighed. He grabbed his cousins hand and Merry looked back at Frodo. "If he does, we will do everything we can, Merry.."

Merry nodded and his mouth was dry. '...if...' He thought. 

"Let's get you to bed now." Frodo said and turned around.

"But Frodo..-" Merry began.

"No buts.." 

"Yeah, but..-"

"Now!"

"I..-"

"No."

"Frod-."

"Eh!"

"But I'm fine!"

"Merry.."

"No?"

"No."

"Not even for a hour or two?"

"I mean now."

Merry sighed. "Okay, fine..."

Merry walked back to his room and got in his bed. Frodo smiled. 

"Just get some rest, Merry." He said and left the room. Merry closed his eyes. A minute later he turned around, and then again...and again. He sighed and opened his eyes again. "Easy for you to say...." He mumbled but after a long time he finally fell asleep.

- Tada, end of chapter 3, yaaaay. I want to get one done everyday =D -looks into her agenda- -yelps- Ehm...that may could get a little problem....ah, heck with it, I'll do it anyway BUT I have to get some inspiration, so if you know something just say it =) buhbye-


	4. Chapter 4

Heeello, sorry sorry sorry!! I'm so sorry I didn't wrote any chapters, but my computer is REALLY messed up. -.-' So, well I'm trying to get this chapter done as soon as possible! =D I couldn't do it yesterday because I was with a friend the whole day. Went to Pirates of the Caribbean again! =P I like that movie. Well anyway I think I'll start writing now =P

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pippin, Merry or anything else Tolkien related, I only own the story *sigh*

"Awake at last."

Frodo sighed and putted his book down. It was evening and Merry was still sleeping, so was Pippin. He rubbed his eyes, he had been reading for a long time. He was feeling a bit hungry, so he decided to eat something. He got up and walked to the kitchen when suddenly he heard something. He stopped and listened...

There it was again!.. It sounded like somebody sobbing....

'Pippin!!' Frodo thought and without waiting any longer he ran to Pippin's room. He found the Hobbit sitting on his bed, his shoulders shocked and he let out little sobs. 

"It's okay Pippin, It's all right!" Frodo said and he walked to the bed. The little Hobbit looked up.

"F..Frodo?.." Pippin said.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked and Pippin tried to wipe away his tears

"I..I thought..y..you...were..gone. And a..all the other H..Hobbits too." Pippin said, and then started to sob again.

"There, there Pip. It was just a bad dream..sshh.." Frodo hugged his younger cousin and slowly rocked up and down. Suddenly Pippin stopped crying and looked up again.

"W..where's Merry?" He asked with a little voice. "W..What happened?"

"Don't worry, Merry is fine. We were more worried about you! He's sleeping now." Frodo replied. Pippin looked at Frodo with his famous 'I don't understand' face. Frodo couldn't help it and snickered. 

"Well, what do you remember?" Frodo asked.

"I remember....We were swimming..Merry and I, and.....We wanted to go home...ehm..I didn't want to walk all the way to the bridge and I jumped from stone to stone over the water....and...well...that's it.." Pippin replied.

"You fell into the water..But I think Merry could probably tell you the whole story. I'll wake him."

Pippin nodded and Frodo stood up and walked to Merry's room. Just as he had expected he didn't have to say it twice that Pippin was awake. Merry got up immediately.

"Pip!! You are awake!" Merry said while he walked to his younger cousin. Before Pippin could say anything Merry hugged him tightly. 

"..M..erry....I ...can't...breath.." Pippin finally managed to say. Merry stopped and looked at his cousin.

"Sorry Pip, didn't mean to." Merry replied and smiled. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm....hungry"

Frodo laughed. "Well we can do something about that!" He said. "I'll make you dinner."

"Dinner?" Pippin said and looked up.

"I think you should tell him everything Merry." Frodo said and he walked into the kitchen. And so he did, while Frodo was making dinner. Finally (For pippin it had felt like ages) dinner was ready and because Merry and Frodo didn't want Pippin to come out of his bed just yet, they all ate in Pippin's room. 

'Well you didn't lose your appetite after your little adventure." Frodo snickered while he was looking at Pippin who was trying to get as much food in his mouth at possible. 

"Lose his appetite?" Merry asked. "That is never going to happen" And he laughed.

After half an hour dinner was save in their stomachs and Frodo insisted that Pippin went to sleep again. Merry knew arguing with Frodo was pointless, but the same counted for Pippin. He was amused to see the two arguing, but finally he agreed with Frodo and Pippin went to sleep again. They left the room and went back to the kitchen where they sat down next to the table.

"I seems he's on the better hand, I'm glad he isn't sick." Merry said.

"Me too, but still I don't want to have him running around just yet. I think it's better if he stays in bed for a while." Frodo replied

"I agree, but I don't think we can keep him in bed. Remember, It's Pippin we are talking about." Merry said and sighed.

"I know..That is going to be a little problem, Maybe we can let him out of bed on one purpose. That he doesn't do anything...wild." Frodo replied and putted his hands behind his head, Merry laughed.

"But that is the only reason he wants to get out of bed, Frodo! I myself have been forced to go to bed, and I want to let out my energy now" He said and snickered when he saw Frodo's face.

"Don't worry, cousin. I won't climb trees or run around like a chicken without head. I think I'm just going to have a little walk."

"Okay..fine.." Frodo replied and sighed. 

"I won't be gone for long!" Merry said and not much later he left the little hobbithole. Frodo got up and walked back where he left his book and started to read again but couldn't focus on the story. An hour later the door opened again and Merry walked back in. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Frodo.

"Did you enjoyed your little walk?" Frodo asked and Merry smiled.

"That was just what I needed! A little fresh air! But it is getting dark. I think I'll go to bed soon." Merry replied.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Frodo said. "It's better if I sleep here though, I don't think Sam would mind."

Merry nodded. "Goodnight then, cousin!" And he got up. 

He walked to Pippin's room and found the little Hobbit fast asleep. Merry smiled and went to his own room for the night. Frodo's book was to uninteresting and he felt tired, so not much later he also went to bed. 

------

Yaaay, Chapter 4 finished, I'm still sorry it took so long: I am sorry. Is that enough? ugh..okay fine, S O R R Y!! =D I know it's a kinda boring chapter. BUT I NEED SOME INSPIRATION! So please say it when you know something =) Buh-bye!!


End file.
